Smoking in considered a contributing factor to a number of diseases including respiratory diseases such as emphysema, chronic bronchitis, lung infections and lung cancer. Regular smokers often become addicted to, or dependent upon, the pharmacological effects of nicotine in tobacco smoke.
Various nicotine replacement therapies have been developed using nicotine substitutes. Nicotine substitutes generally contain nicotine in a solid form or in a solution. For example, nicotine replacement therapy has included the use of nicotine gum. However, nicotine gum provides lower nicotine levels than smoking cigarettes, and may cause gastrointestinal side effects, hiccups, ulcers, and sore throats. In addition, the amount of absorbed nicotine varies by user, based on, for example, chewing speed and saliva production. Nicotine patches have also been developed to curb cigarette cravings. However, nicotine patches may provide slow absorption and may cause skin irritation.
In the related art, a nicotine solution has been used in a spray. However, such related art sprays do not provide for variable dosage control, differing mediums for nicotine provision, or smoking like sensations. Therefore, improved nicotine suppression methods and nicotine delivery systems are needed.